Forum:Requesting image removal
Good day everyone, I come with the request to delete my contributed pictures from the articles and wikia. The usual way of doing this is to ask a bureaucrat/admin to do it for you. That in mind, I asked MasterDeva yesterday to do so, with the offer that I would revert the relevant articles to their old state, prior to my contributions (not just removing the images blindly). However, MasterDeva told me to leave the contributed images alone and leave it at that, undoing every revert I did. After a lot more talk with him it is clear to me that he wont help me in that matter, and now I have to turn to the other 3 bureaucrats/admins with my plea. Namely Yatanogarasu, DancePowderer and YazzyDream. It is not my intention to cause any trouble (hence the offer to revert the images with care), but I don't see any other option but to bother you 3. I also really don't want to contact the wikia support staff, because then the problem is solved by people outside of this wikia, as well as casting a damning light on the current administration (who really doesn't deserve it). Still, because this post might be a reference for the wikia support team (worst case), I will list the relevant images: 15 Inappropriate files (.gif for non-animated picture): Smoker1.gif; Iniinu2.gif; Doadoa2.gif; Kaku3.gif; BluenosavesLucci.gif; WaterCoralMansionjpg.gif; Fukurou7.gif; Jyaburasshigan.gif; Kalifaeatsdf.gif; KalifausingDf.gif; Kumadori22.gif; Kumadorifullbody.gif; Kumadori_fat.gif; Spandam4.gif; Ushiushigiraffe.gif 19 Files with available replacements: Candy Factory.PNG; Op.png (badly named as well); Op3.PNG (badly named as well); Zoroflag.png; Sanji flag.png; Chopperflag.png; Sanji.jpg; Fishmanisland.jpg; Luffy, Zoro and Sanji sharing a flutter kick coating.jpg (already tagged for deletion); Marco getting pierced by Kizaru's powers.jpg; Madam Shirley.png; Robin flag.png; Usopp flag.png; Namiflag.png; Kama Kama no Mi.png; Lucci and Hattori.png; Gigantesco Mano.jpg; Iceburgbody11.png; Ice_saber.png; 17 Remaining files, partially reason for debates about "to many pictures used" or apparently "redundant / low quality": Kakumei.jpg; Moriasshadow.jpg; Brickbatmoria.jpg; ElThor.jpg; Sango1.jpg; Negtive_hollow4.jpg; Minihollow6.jpg; Bighollow3.jpg; Peronapanics.jpg; Zoroaskumacy.jpg; YounIceburg.jpg; Kumadori earns money; Ice Block: Partisan; Luffycoveredinhydra.jpg; Kalifa10.png; Golden hour; KakuFukurouMoney.jpg These should be all of them. I hope we can solve this problem without any bad feelings and hopefully people respect that I want them removed. As I said, my offer still stands to revert the relevant articles (image wise) to their former state and tag the pictures with deletion myself, to not bother you guys more then necessary. I will inform the Admins (including MasterDeva) of this topic. Thanks in advance, Jinbe 14:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I think you're actually being a little too hard on yourself. I really don't see any major problems or causes for concern. I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure there's a way to convert gif's to jpg's or png's, though I don't know how to do it myself. As for the one's that are replacable, if it's not too much trouble could you provide links to their replacements, so they can be compared and a proper decision can be made that way? As for the redundant ones, I'm not sure what should be done about those.DancePowderer 16:11, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your reply, DancePowderer. But just to clarify, I want all of my contributed pictures removed, the 3 reasons above are the pragmatic ones. I want them deleted because I had a completely disillusioned view on how uploaded work is handled here, I guess because there was no active admin available since my registration. Some of these pictures took me hours to create, even if some might not look like that. And while I have nothing against criticism or reverts of my edits in general, simply deleting them from the whole wikia without any talk just goes to far. You know, treatment like that simply hurts and causes frustration beyond belief. It is this "delete first, talk later (if at all)" mentality that I was not prepared for, now that we have new admins. I just want to protect myself from further frustration and erase my image contributions all together. I hope you three allow me to undo my mistake, as I will try my best to restore the articles back to the point prior to my (image) related contributions. You mentioned the only picture you ever uploaded is the one used on your profile - a very clever decision.Jinbe 17:21, January 31, 2011 (UTC) How about I move the badly named ones instead of deleting them, will that do? Also, did you check the "File Links" of each of the images, seeing what pages are using these images? We can't just delete them if some pages are using them correctly. Yatanogarasu 18:05, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I just looked at the file links and a lot of them are being used correctly and are important to the pages they're on. Some of them are from the "CP9's Independent Report" mini-series, or they're the pictures of the insides of Kaku and Kalifa's Devil Fruits, pics i wouldn't want to get rid of any time soon.DancePowderer 18:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) A lot of those images are actually very useful and the pages they're being used in are shaping up to be great by having them. About the gifs, I will say this: I believe MasterDeva had, for future reference, wanted you to use more commonly used jpgs and pngs so they're easier to to replace by other users should a better or more updated version of that image be found (means nothing against the quality of images you uploaded, but it's a general consideration for everyone). We update images all the time here, and it's never anything personal. And up till yesterday (when we did our massive cleans-sweep) I should think images to be deleted have been tagged with the "candidates for deletion" template and they usually have a reason included, unless it's something obvious like vandalism. If there is disagreement about the validity of the tag, you discuss the reasons why on Talk Pages, which I believe you did. For that, I'm sorry neither of you were able to convince the other on what was for the best, before it bloomed up into this. However, you've said you don't want to cause trouble, so I'll take you word for it, but going through all the trouble of trying to get all the images you ever uploaded deleted, feels very much like passive-aggressive stubbornness because the rules or acceptance of all your pictures weren't to your liking. Now that may not be your intention- I could be completely reading into it, but deleting things we are able to use would be more of a problem than their worth. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your reply YazzyDream. First, MasterDeva told me a while ago about the .gif's, I understood and accepted that. He told me which pictures are in need of a change and I changed them. But yesterday several others where deleted completely, no tag or anything prior to that, simply removed without any word. While he later told me that nothing is lost and he can dig them up anytime, it is a matter of principles. It is like I stated earlier: the "delete first, talk later"- mentality that I find so extremely frustrating. I have nothing against criticism, if people have something to object or don't like what I upload, fine. But it sure is humiliating to beg the responsible admin to dig up freshly deleted files in order to be able to defend them. I'm honest, I can't take that kind of treatment, it exhausts me. You can encounter something like that at your job, college or anywhere else in real life, but one should not be treated like that while following his hobby. Maybe I got the wrong impression of the wikia because no active admin was present since my registration, probably it is my own fault to believe that people will poke me when they have a problem (before acting). But now I just want to get rid of the whole picture-upload-topic and let it be. That said, the wikia could live without my contributed pictures before and I'm confident it will in the future. Of course I'm happy that a few would still have its use, but for me they mean more then a nice looking image supporting the text. So please, allow me to revert the work that causes me so much worry, I'm sure you don't want to maintain work of someone against his will too. As for causing trouble or not, if that would be my intention, I would not try to communicate with the rest of you and directly turn to the support team. I still offer to revert the images in a civil way, I remember the old state of the articles (and the pictures used before). Of course I will check if the images are used on more then one article.--Jinbe 23:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Right, nearly 2 weeks have passed, I guess there will be no further response from one of you three. So I take it, you wont allow me to remove/delete the pictures I contributed? A simple yes or no is enough, thanks.--Jinbe 00:21, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Another delete request Maybe this is not the right place, but also I want to request to delete some images I have uploaded: ; ; . I have found a replacement already uploaded on the Wikia. Next time I'll be more carefull. But shouldn't be created a place (or a category) to request deleting unused image? That way it will be more simple, I can't even delete the files I upload or rename them. What is the right procedure to do this? leviathan_89 20:25, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Only an admin or bureaucrat can actually delete images and articles, normal users can only mark them for deletion.--DancePowderer 20:41, February 7, 2011 (UTC) The second one can definitely go but I'm pretty sure the first and third are being used in pages. Did you get replacements for all three?--DancePowderer 20:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) There, be more careful next time. Yatanogarasu 20:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanx, sorry for the trouble. Another thing, how can I mark an image for deletion? '--leviathan_89 20:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC)'